Un cadeau pour Derek
by Simple Harmonie
Summary: Stiles a des lubies bizarres. Tout le monde le sait. Mais quand il se met en tête d'offrir un cadeau à Derek, là c'est carrément du suicide. Résumé nul désolé. Mais venez lire quand même !
1. Chapter 1

Hey me revoilà avec un tout petit OS Sterek. Mon tout premier et pour être honnête j'en suis pas vraiment fière.

L'idée m'est venu un soir quand j'avais ma peluche Bourriquet dans les bras.

Ne me frappez pas si ça vous arrache les yeux, soyez gentil avec la petite fille que je suis s'il vous plait.

Fin bref. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff David ainsi que l'univers et tout et tout, seules les fautes sont à moi ( et l'histoire pourrie)

* * *

**Un cadeau pour Derek.**

Stiles rigolait déjà intérieurement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. D'un côté il n'était pas tout à fait très rassuré. Il risquait quand même de se faire frapper. Ouai il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'il y ait de ça aussi. Il détourna quelques instants les yeux de la route pour regarder le paquet posé sur le siège passager de sa Jeep. Il sourit (extérieurement cette fois), oh oui, ça promettait d'être drôle.

##

Son paquet dans les bras, Stiles toqua à la porte de loft de son Hale préféré et, accessoirement, sa victime du jour.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Stiles ?_ Grogna Derek en ouvrant la porte.

_-Bonjour, Derek. Oui je vais bien et toi ? Je trouve temps charmant aussi aujourd'hui... La politesse tu connais ?!_ S'indigna l'hyperactif en entrant sans avoir reçu aucune permission.

Le loup garou soupira et referma la porte. Il suivit ensuite l'adolescent qui alla s'assoir dans le canapé, pas gêné le moins du monde. Le lycan remarqua alors le paquet que tenait le lycéen. Il alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil face à lui et arquant un sourcil en désignant le paquet du menton demanda.

_-C'est quoi ça ?_

Stiles s'agita nerveusement sur le canapé. Là, face au lycanthrope il ne trouvait plus que c'était une si bonne idée. Hale leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'agitation de l'humain. Stiles continua à se tortiller pendant quelques longues minutes puis, se calma et pris une grande inspiration. Il se mordit la lèvre, geste qui, à l'avis de Derek, lui donnait un air tout à fait désirable (mais ça c'est un secret, jamais Derek ne le dirait à voix haute), et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_-Hum, tiens, c'est pour toi..._ lança Stiles en grimaçant et en tendant le paquet à Hale.

Le lycan saisit le paquet et le regarda avec suspicion en haussant un sourcil. Qu'avait put encore inventer Stiles ?

_-Tu peux l'ouvrir hein, ça va t'exploser à la tête. _Déclara Stiles doucement.

L'ancien Alpha déballa précautionneusement le «cadeau» de Stiles. (ouai on pouvait appeler cela comme ça) En découvrant ce que contenait le-dit cadeau, Derek fronça les sourcils, d'un air intrigué et légèrement incrédule. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Putain c'était une mauvaise idée je le savais. En même temps ça valait le coups de voir ça tête!»

_-Stiles tu m'explique ?_ Gronda le loup.

-_Expliquer quoi ? Tu sais quand les gens te font un cadeau la moindre des politesses c'est de dire merci._

_-M'expliquer pourquoi tu m'offres ça !_

_-Ben comme t'es toujours tout seul et tout, je me suis dis qu'avec ça tu te sentirais moins seul... et pour tes cauchemars et tout..._

Derek le regardait avec incrédulité. La bouche ouverte en un «o» surpris.

_-Oh et puis laisse tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée. Oublis tout ça et salut..._

L'hyperactif se leva et partit. Resté seul, Derek laissa un sourire un peu idiot monter sur ses lèvres (on a bien le droit de lâcher le contrôle des fois non?). Il se leva sortit le cadeau de son emballage pour mieux le regarder. C'était plutôt mignon en fait. Il y avait aussi un ruban et accrochée dessus une médaille pour chien où était gravé ''Sourwolf''. Un éclat de rire retentit dans le loft et Derek saisit son portable.

**«Merci pour la peluche loup. Mais j'ai un doute... Le collier est pour la peluche ou pour moi ?»**

**«Devine.» r**épondit l'adolescent.

**« Tu sais quand on est poli on répond de rien à un merci.»**

**« Détourne pas la conversation, avoue que tu préfères pas savoir la vérité.»**

**«T'as raison, je préfère pas savoir.»**

* * *

Me tapez pas s'il vous plait X) ! Enfin, si malgré tout ça vous à plut, faite le moi savoir, il y a une petite suite possible (plusieurs drabble je pense).

Bisous

Ju'.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite ! Ça un pâté sans dialogue ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parlez ! Mais c'était important. Dans la suite il y aura du dialogue et ça sera plus drôle promis ;) Je sais pas qu'elle longueur fera cette histoire. Je verrais jusqu'où mon imagination me mène.

Merci pour les reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et son univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Tout va à notre cher Jeff David ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek étais couché dans son lit. Il était déjà tard mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Stiles avait raison, il se sentait seul et par dessus tout il avait peur de s'endormir et de devoir affronter ses terreurs nocturnes. On aurait dit un gamin de trois ans. Pitoyable. Vraiment. Il faut dire qu'il avait aussi de quoi redouter ses cauchemars. Ils étaient fait de ses remords et de ses peurs les plus profondes. L'incendie. Perdre les gens à qui il tenait.

Chaque nuit il voyait Talia, sa mère lui reprocher de l'avoir tué. Et chaque nuit il voyait un de ses amis mourir sous ses yeux. On l'appelait à l'aide. On criait. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme tétaniser. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard. Alors il subissait. Jusqu'à son réveil. Alors il se dépêtrait de ses draps autours de lui et trempé de sueur allait prendre un douche. Tentant désespérément d'oublier ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Alors chaque soir l'angoisse montait quand Derek allait se coucher.

Il mettait des heures à s'endormir, s'il s'endormait. Il enchainait souvent plusieurs nuits blanches. Mais la fatigue finissait toujours par le rattraper.

Cette nuit le loup était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, et même un lycanthrope avait besoin de sommeil. Le jeune homme continuait pourtant de lutter, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter ses terreurs nocturnes. Cette saleté d'hyperactif avait raison, il était seul, ça le rongeait et il avait peur.

Il posa alors ses yeux sur la peluche que l'adolescent lui avait apporté hier.

Le métamorphe la contempla pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider. Personne ne le saurait après tout. Surtout pas Stiles.

Derek le leva donc et prit le loup en peluche qu'il avait posé sur une chaise. Il alla se recoucher et s'enroula dans ses draps, la peluche serrée tout contre lui. Comme une présence protectrice, elle le rassurait. Un vrai gamin décidément. De plus elle sentait Stiles. C'était agréable. Une douce fragrance de miel mélangé à l'odeur apaisante du chocolat chaud. Le loup inspira longuement le parfum du brun, puis en soupirant d'aise, ferma doucement les yeux.

* * *

Stiles était assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Son cerveau tournait vite, trop vite. Celui lui donnait mal à la tête. En rentrant de sa visite chez Derek la veille, il était énervé, un peu contre l'ancien Alpha mais surtout contre lui. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Mais il avait reçu un texto de Hale. Après avoir hésité quelques instant, l'hyperactif avait finalement saisit son portable. Un simple SMS n'allait pas le tuer non? Au contraire cet SMS l'avait plutôt rassuré et fait sourire.

Stiles aurait donc dû, en toute logique, être au moins un peu satisfait. Seulement voilà. Il doutait d'avoir offert la peluche au loup uniquement pour s'amuser. Il se demandait si, au fond, les raisons qu'il avait énoncées au lycan pour se justifier n'étaient pas, en vérité, les réelles causes de sa venue.

Cela perturbait l'adolescent car si telles étaient ses vraies raisons, il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien put les motivées. C'est vrai quoi pourquoi lui, Stiles -je n'arrive pas à me taire- Stilinsky irait offrir une peluche pour aider Derek -Vas-y que je te grogne dessus- Hale ? Cet homme maussade et grognon qui adorait le frapper et le plaquer sur toutes sortes de surfaces dures pour le menacer ? Bon il est vrai que de temps en temps, ils leur étaient arrivé de faire équipe. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis, ni même proches. Depuis quand Stiles faisait dans la charité? Et puis, le cas échéant où ils auraient étés amis, pourquoi Stiles aurait voulut l'aider avec une peluche ? C'est pas vraiment le style de la maison pas vrai ?

Ce problème semblait absolument insoluble du point de vue du lycéen. Il y avait bien une solution qui répondrait à toutes ces interrogations, mais Stiles refusait de l'accepter. Pourtant il devrait bien finir un jour par se faire une raison.

Stiles -je suis pseudamment fou de Lydia- Stilinsky aimait Derek -je suis un handicapé social- Hale plus que de raison.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit chapitre?

Dîtes moi tous, même si c'est des critiques! Tout est bon pour s'améliorer !

Et merci aussi pour les mis en favori et les follow !

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
